smariogalaxy2fandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshi Star Galaxy
Go back to Worlds and Their Galaxies Introduction Yoshi Star Galaxy is one of the many galaxies in the game Super Mario Galaxy 2. This is the first galaxy in which Yoshi is found, however, before Mario can break Yoshi's Egg, he must defeat a Magikoopa to break the barrier surrounding the egg. The galaxy itself consists of lush meadows, with many flowers, grassy paths and an active volcano. Items Planets Main Planet Mario lands on the main planet near a Dry Bones head statue. The pathway ahead of the start goes uphill, dominated with Piranha Plants, Electrogoombas and Prickly Plants. Ahead after the pathway, there is a force field around a Yoshi Egg on a nest guarded by a Magikoopa. After it is defeated. the force field disappears and the Yoshi Egg can be cracked open to release Yoshi. Just up ahead of the egg's nest are some Berries and enemies that Yoshi can eat for Star Bits. There is also a huge volcano, where Mario and Yoshi finds the Launch Star revealed after a giant golden berry is eaten by Yoshi. In the second mission there is also a Lakitu and some Spinies. Bonus Planet There is a warp pad near the volcano at the main planet which Mario can take to warp to the bonus planet. There are seven Electrogoombas there, which Yoshi must eat quickly before time runs out to reveal three 1-Up Mushrooms. After time runs out, Mario and Yoshi are warped back to the main planet. Earth Planet After using the Launch Star from the first planet, Mario and Yoshi land on a tiny planet, where they can pass by a Midway Point. It has Item Crystals, insects, and a Chance Cube. One of the crystals reveals a Launch Star, which Mario must take to travel to the next planet. Tower Planet In this planet, Mario and Yoshi must climb up the tall planet to reach the Launch Star. There are Piranha Plants and Spiky Plants up there, which Yoshi can eat (they take a while for Yoshi to try to swallow them). At the top, there are Electrogoombas and a flower grapple. Using his tongue, Yoshi can swing up to a tiny wooden orb with the Launch Star. This planet is physically identical to one of the planets in Good Egg Galaxy in the first game, exepct for a bone-like platform at the bottom and a few blue springboards. Fossil Planet After using the Launch Star from the Tower Planet, Mario and Yoshi arrive on this large planet. There is a Midway Point in front of where Mario and Yoshi landed. Mario and Yoshi can navigate through the planet by jumping between the blocks, using the flower grapples, pulling moveable blocks, and using the moving platforms. By using the flower grapples, Mario and Yoshi can reach the top area where the Power Star is trapped in crystal. Some new enemies here include Paragoombas and Scuttle Bugs. Central Shape Planet During the second mission, Mario and Yoshi will land on this planet after using the Launch Star from the main planet. Here, they can pass a Checkpoint Flag. Enemies here include Lakitu and Spinies. There are also two out of three cages containing Star Bits which can only be break by having Yoshi eat and spit out a Spiny and aim it toward one of the cages. There also Luma who is trap in the middle cage, Yoshi must eat a spiny and spit it out in the middle cage to free the luma who will then transform into a launch star to take Mario and Yoshi to the next planet. Solar System Planet During the second mission, Mario and Yoshi can land on this planet when using the Launch Star in midair after beginning to blast off from the Central Shape Planet. This area has a set of planets that are orbiting around each other with flat platform containing items like 1-Up Mushroom, Life Mushroom, Coins and some Berries. Mario and Yoshi can use the launch star in the top center to blast off to the next planet. Marble Block Planet During the second mission, Mario will land on this planet where he must use Yoshi's tongue to pull out platforms to climb up and then have Yoshi eat a spiny and spit it out toward a cage with Launch Star inside to blast off to the last planet. Enemies here include a Lakitu and Spinies there are also Item Crystals containing star bits and a coin and the platforms that Yoshi can pull out contain a 1-Up Mushroom, Coins, and Star Bits. Cone Planet This is the last planet during the second mission, Mario and Yoshi will land on this area after blasting off from the Central Shape Planet. Here, they can pass a Checkpoint Flag. Using Yoshi's tongue, they swing up to the top area where Giga Lakitu is fought on. There are two Item Crystals this planet with Coins inside of them. Stars (Missions) Saddle Up with Yoshi The first mission of the Yoshi Star Galaxy is "Saddle Up with Yoshi".Mario begins the level on the Main Planet where there is a Yoshi Egg being protected by a barrier created by a nearby Magikoopa. The Magikoopa shoots out Goombas at Mario and he must defeat the Magikoopa to be rid of the Goombas and destroy the barrier guarding the egg. After Spinning the Yoshi Egg, Yoshi will pop out. Mario must use Yoshi to get through the Main Planet. There are tons of things to eat around the main planet and a Comet Medal on top of a large lump of grass with a trampoline next to it. After clearing out that area, Mario must travel through the muddy path leading away from the main area of the planet until he gets to a goldenBerry. Yoshi must eat the berry to make a Launch Star appear leading off to the Earth Planet. The Earth Planet is covered in crystals, has a Midway Point and a Chance Cube. After doing all that Mario can break open one of the crystals to reveal a Launch Star to the Tower Planet. The Tower Planet has a path that winds up one big mountain which Yoshi and Mario must go up, eating or hopping over all roadblocks on the way. Once at the top there will by one flower grapple. Using Yoshi's tongue will get Mario to a small planet with a Launch Star to the Fossil Planet. Finally on the fossil planet there will be numerous things like drawers for Yoshi to pull open, flower grapples, enemies and moving platforms. Mario must travel through the only path to get to the top and reach a crystal with a Power Star sealed inside. After breaking the crystal there is just a small puzzle of Flower Grapples before the star can be obtained. Spiny Control After visiting the galaxy for the second time, Mario will find Spinies and Lakitus in several planets. But, he'll also find a couple of cages. To get the Power Star, Mario has to make his way toGiga Lakitu. To do so, he has to get Yoshi in the first planet and make him eat a Spiny. Then, the green dinasaur should spit the enemy at a cage and use the Star] inside it to blast-off to another planet. He has to do the same thing here: eat a Spiny, spit it at the middle cage, and free the Luma who turns into a Launch Star to help Mario exit the planet and process. After using some Launch Stars, Mario will face the boss. After defeating him, the plumber will earn a Power Star. Spiny Rainbow Romp When Mario returns to this Galaxy for the third time, he'll find 30 Spinies in the first planet. To get the Power Star, he has to defeat all of them before time runs out. He only has sixty seconds so he has to use the Rainbow Mario form to defeat all of them on time. If done so, he'll earn a Power Star. thumb|300px|right|Spiny Rainbow Romp Green Star 1 The first Green Star is found beyond a hill in the first planet, where the Comet Medal is located. Mario must use a Spring to get up on the hill and get the star. Green Star 2 Mario must use Yoshi to get this one. He has to go to the area where the giant berry is located. Then, he should look at the side of the mountain and he'll see a green star. The player must use Yoshi's Flutter Jump to reach it. Green Star 3 This star is located in the top area of the Fossil Planet, near where the Power Star is. To get it, Mario has to use Yoshi's tongue to grab the Flower Grapples, when he sees the green star, he has to make a Flutter Jump to reach it. Enemies *Flipbugs *Magikoopa *Spinies *Lakitus *Goombas *Paragoombas *Octoombas *Smeeches *Scuttle Bugs *Piranha Plants *Spiky Plants *Giga Lakitu (boss)